Santity of Requiem
by Aristoteles
Summary: coWritten with jadephoenix. Takes what we know about SC3. Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have disappeared. It is a to a team of Souls to stop who ever seeks the blades from succeeding...But will they survive this perolous journey..or lose their souls. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

This is co created with the help of jadephoenix. This has a few cameos in it though don't worry you wont have to have any knowledge of any cameo characters. I'll only post the next chapter once I get atleast one review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur or any characters that will be included in this story. Except my own

Sanctity of Requiem

Chapter one.

The year is 1588. Two day's have past since new year's day.

_Somewhere in France._

It was a rainy day, it seemed as if though, the very clouds and sky cried, for some reason unbeknownst to men. The fields of grass and wheat all soaked in the storm. to the right of the feilds was a very forested area, and a road. The branches of the trees just beside the road acted like a umbrella, feeping the rain away from the road, only letting a few drops pass by. Upon the road, was a horse, and it's rider.

They had been moving slowly, the horse has black, it's long mane touched the brom of it's neck. He had fun falling from his anckles, falling just a few centimeters below the hoof acting as a sorta broom for it. The sattle was nicely decord, it had stitching, the made a design picturing out a rose. It long velvet robe fell from underneath the sattle. It eyes were a redish-brown.

The rider, was hooded in a violet, velvet robe, the trimming was in gold. One could not see much of her face, except those blood red lips and her chin which was albeit cherubic, but with a pointed chin and seemingly never smiling mouth. She had been traveling across Europe in hopes to gain a lead on this unholy blade.

But peeking out of the robe one could see a red gloved hand, grasping tightly the reins of the horse's bridle. They trotted along the road, making sure to stay near the trees so the rain could not soak them.  
Suddenly a man stood infront of the woman and her mount. From beneath her cloak the womans eyes sharpened, she could sense something... sinister about this man.

He wore a white robe, the hood covering his dark face. The robe was not sleeved and you could plainly see that he was a black man. His wardrobe was fashioned, gold and green. His shoulder's were padded in a green and gold trimmed steel plates. His chest was ornamented a round golden plate, the long green and white kilt like part of his design, fell past his knees, covering long white boots trimmed in gold. His belt, held various pockets and trinkets, his hands were covered in finger-sleevless, white gloves.

But the thing that made him stand out to the woman was the very particular sharp-looking scythe he held in his right hand.

Whoever it was, it was apparent to the woman that he was not an ordinary slave from the market.

"Move out of my way." She said sternly.Her eyes never moving away from him.

"Tell me what is it you want" the man had a very deep voice, it had a very strange accent.

"I have, not time for this foolishness; if you do not move then I shall move you" the women had an arrogant British accent. The horse began to take a few paces forward.

"I know of you, Isabella Valentine, daught of Count Valentine. your presence is stained by that of the blood, of SoulEdge", Ivy stopped dead in her tracks, (who is he?) she wondered to herself.

"You seek SoulEdge do you not?" he said confidently without answering the noblewoman.

The womans eye's widened from underneath her hood as she heard this, but the man could not see for the hood she was wearing. He apparently took her silence as a 'yes', for he continued.

"Then you should head to Venice, their is the man who holds the cursed blade." He began to lift his face, a streak of lightning hit the ground a few yard away from them, lighting his face. He had a scar on his left eye, resembling a circular cut. But that was not the strange part: it was his eye, it was gold, pure gold, though it had some mytical presence.

The woman, stared in shock but quickly recovered. "Who are you?" she moved her hand to the hilt of her blade, her left hand firmly grapsing still the reins of the horse. And with another flash of lightning, the man was gone.

"Hmm. I don't know what to do... should I listen to that prothet, or ignore him?Well...either way it's my only lead; it's been a couple of months, now that I have'nt been able to sence SoulEdge. But if I do, do I walk into a trap? Valentine what do you think I should do?" Ivy turned to her blade, and as if a being coming to life her sheathless sword broke into many sections representing a deadly ivy vine. The tip of the blade made a reassuring gesture. The woman calmly listened to it's silent song. And soon they were off.

_Italy two days later._

The women, had finally reached Italy, not but a few blocks away from Venice. She took her time, trying to see if she could sence the one she was looking for. Then she felt it, in a small Cathedral near the entrance of Venice. It was a quaint haven, the marble stones and maysoned pillars were grimmy, some of the corners of the marlbe has been obliterated or rotting away due to it near eternal age. Ivy felt a faint and subtle being remenisent of Soul Edge's power. Without a word she hurried to the Cathedral.

Finally after passing through the masses of people and trying to make sure her horse did'nt fall of the edge and into one of the many canals of Venice. She got off her horse her violet velvet cloak fell down to the floor completely covering her figure.

As she approached the Holy haven, she respectfully took off her hood, showing short silvery hair going only as long as to her jaw. Her eyes icy blue eyes were decorated with red mascara on her eyelid and below her eyebrow, giving her a sort of demonic presence.

The sound of her foots steps echoed through the great hall. To the right and left of her were rows upon rows on pews, used for those who would choose to come and pray. The walls were decorated with portaits of Jesus and the last supper. The windows were stain glassed.

Between the rows of pews was a single red carpet, the streched to the end of the other side of the Cathedral, a large mantle of the Crucified Jesus on the wall; infront stood a man. He was kneeling and praying to the Crucifix. The man had long golden lockes of hair, and he was wearing a priest's robe.

The woman stepped forward. The man turned around. His eyes were a piercing icy blue, a shade darker than her own and a thin scar stretched from above his brow and down to his cheek. But she could not take her eyes away from him, from his eyes. They were so full of sorrow, a man who had seen tragedies untold.

"Tell me, holy man, are you in anyway affiliated with the evil blade Soul Edge" She took out her blade, as to see if she could intimidate him to tell her the truth. He stood still, unphased by her statement and instead returned to praying. Her eyes widened by such a rude act.

"I am talking to you holy man!" she began to walk toward him, then pointed her blade in his direction.

"What if I am? what does it matter to you?" He responded never taking his gaze from the mantle of Jesus.

"Then that means I have to kill you" her blade broke of into different section turning into a living whip.

"Are you so blinded by your attempt to kill me that you would destroy the sanctity of this holy place?" he turned around to look at her. When he did, he saw regret fill her face...

"I am already damned" she whispered just enough for him to hear it faintly.

"Do you not believe in forgiveness?" he stepped forward benignly, takeing her out of her trance, and her eyes sharpened once more.

"Do not attempt to play games with me!" She stated and returned her attention to her blade.

"I am not attempting to do anything, what I say to you are the words of God. He can heal you, he can forgive you..." his voice sounded earnest

"Hmp. That's a lovely thought, 'let God cleanse away all our sins', hehe..." Ivy begane to chuckle a little. "You live in a world of illusions and false hopes"

"Perhaps...But hoping in something is better than nothing, let God save you...the way he had once saved me." his voice's volume lowered.

"I do not wish to be saved!...only freed, and the only way for that to happen is for you to die!"

With that the blade sprung to action, it whized and whirled through the halls trying to land a blow on it's target.

The man dodged every attempt at his life, trying not to attack this temptress, but to keep hs own life spared. The blade cut through some of the pews, sending them across the air and tearing apart some of the portraits.

The man came close to her, taking her by surprise. And whispered in her ear.

"You must be faster than that to kill me."  
She grunted with frustration she swung the whip around her to remove his presence.

"Damn, he's fast--for a priest." No matter what she tried, she was not able to lay a part of her weapon upon his form. Finally her whip struck at the mantle were the Crucifix hung; the man jumped in the way in order to protect the structure. The side of her whip sliced across his back, making him fall back first onto the floor.

The woman stood over him, retracting her blade placing the tip against his neck.

"May I atleast know the name of my subduer?" he said taking deep breaths.

"My name is Isabella--." Pain edged her vision and she passed out. The man who had come up behind her dropped the leg of the chair he had used to protect the clergyman.

"That was a close call, Siegfried." an acolyte held the wooden leg tightly.

"Thank you Gabrielo" The acolyte helped him up making sure not to put pressure on Siegfried's wound. He began to stare at the unconscious woman. She looked vaguely familiar.

"What should we do with her?" Gabrielo asked. He wore a plain black robe with a white collar. His hair was fading from his original hair color to grey and he was balding. He had saggy cheeks, which were blushed by a light pink.

"Tie her up. I wish to hear her reasons for breaking the Sanctity of this holy place." he said firmly. He bent down and grasped the hilt of her blade. "Valentine.." he said softly...


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella was begining to regain conciousness. The world seemed to be a haze as she slowly opened her eyes. It seemed dreary; she moved her hand to wipe her eyes inhopes to see things a little clearer.

It was then that she realized that she was bound at the hand and legs, her torso bounded by rope. She was restrained on a wooden chair, made of Oak.

"Here drink this" Gabrielo, placed a small vile upon her lips, she very rapidly turned her head, making her a little dizzy. as she refused to take the drink.

"Take it; it'll make the pain go away." Isabella then noticed the intence pain on the back of her head. She slowly began to sip the liquor; the pain decreased with every sip she took.

Suddenly the doors opened, Siegfried rushed in."Leave us Gabrielo", the old priest reluctantly obeyed. He retreated through the doors to the left which Siegfried had come.

"What is it that you want with Soul Edge." Siegfried demanded. The man picked up a chair and placed it a yard away from Isabella, promtly sitting in it.

"First answer my question: what do YOU have to do with Soul Edge?" Ivy questioned. Siegfried snickered.

"You are my captive and you presume for me to answer your questions" he remarked somewhat amused.

"Point taken... I wish to destroy Soul Edge" she said it with a little stream of hatred.

"And what is it that Soul Edge has done to you that makes you wish for this task?" Siegfried's eyes became a little more intense.

"My reasons are of not your concern. Now answer me" she boldly stated.

"Very well then miss...Isabella." Siegfried began but was cut short by the platinum haired woman.

"Call me Ivy",

Siegfried continued."Very well then Ivy; Yes I did have contact with the blade, but it mysteriously disappeared while I was packing for my Voyage." he plainly stated.

"Voyage? were would a acolyte be going on a voyage for?" Ivy staired at the man as he stood up and turned away.

"I was planning to go the the New World. Now that Cortez has relinquished , the rest of the Aztec Empire, and Jamestown has been established, it seemed the like the perfect escape." He turned once again to face Ivy.

"Escape what?" she thought he would have said something about Soul Edge, but was surprised by his response.

"To escape myself, to begin anew... in a world were nobody knows you, you can become anything and correct old mistakes." His angst was pouring out from each word.

Ivy lowered her head, the thought of being able to leave all her problems behind, to live life as she originally planned, before all the chaos and blood shed, it would be like a dream come true. "I understand what you mean, but one can not run from there problems." Siegfried looked at her.

"What I said must have lead you to believe that I wanted to escape my resposibilities and I will not lie to you: there are times I wish I could. But my original intent was to take my problems to a place were it could'nt effect anyone."

"You planned to become isolated cold and alone, just so no one else would suffer." Ivy knew this feeling; it is then that she realized that Siegfried and herself were... alike.

"Yes. But now that Soul Edge has dissappeared I must do everything I can in order to find it. And Destroy it once and for all." His fist wrapped into a tight ball, so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Then release me. The two of us seem to have to same objective. Release me, and we can help each other; two heads are better than one." Ivy stated.

"Tell me why is it that you seem so eager to join me?" Siegfried got close to her face his fingers barely grasping her chin. Ivy was astonished by the rudeness of this man, but continued.

"Because I know what it's like to have your dreams crushed aswell." she stated, Siegfried backed away with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Very well, then." From a hidden compartment behind a curtain, he picked up a box which contained Valentine, Ivy's snake sword. He tossed it on the ground a few feet infront of her.

"Let me see if what I saw in our little confrontation is true." As if on que, Valentine unwrapped itself, quickly cutting the ropes that chained Ivy. She got up, knocking off a few pieces of rope that had still laid on her shoulder. "Your quite perseptive for an ordinary acolyte..."

"Very well then. If you want you can spend the night here we have a small room, just right of the entrance and up the stairs." Siegfried pointed in the direction.

"No, I'd perfer to stay at the Inn." Ivy picked up Valentine and began to walk toword Siegfried's direction.

"Alright then, we shall head off at sunrise, meet me at the entrance to Venice." he stated.

"Very well then, until then I bid you adieu" Ivy quickly made her way out of the Cathedral.

_Early Next morning._

Siegfried had already packed. He now worn adorned armor, gold and silver plating. Under it, he wore green pants, and a brown tight long sleeve shirt. The armor was shining in the sunlight. It had a very eloquent design finely crafted: attention was put into each detail. The shoulder guards were decorated with orange feathers, from the most rarest of birds; his boots reached high on his thigh. His gauntlets were sharp enough that if he were to punch a man it would leave a large gash in him. He also wore a crimson cape, the design of the cross crested upon it.

His stallion was as white as snow, his mane was long and neatly combed. A red turpen, under the sattle, at the brim was a gold streak that stretched around the perimeter of it, and little golden strings hanged from the brim. His eyes were green, and he had a black streak going down his face.

"Hello Phantasy, I think we still have one last battle to face together" Siegfried picked up a comb and began to brush his stallion. It stood their calmly, letting Siegfried do with it what he wished."Well if it's all the same to you, old friend, I'd say it be best to get along" he then picked up a few food tablets, and let Phantasy eat from his hand.

After the horse had finished, Siegfried went to the wall on the far left, and picked up an enourmous sword, it had a large hilt, the blade was large about five feet tall, and two feet wide, a brown stripe going down the middle. The tip of the blade was curved and yet still sharp, giving it a three pronged edge. He placed the sword on the right side of the horse, nearly covering it's form. It was held by two metal axels, and were strapped tight by three leather straps. He wrapped a rag around the blade as to not cause attention to himself.

Soon after he got on Phantasy, and road to the entrance of Venice.

_Same time, at the local Inn_

"Damn I'm gonna be late." Ivy was not wearing her cloak and was nearly done dressing herself. She wore red stockings with the design of a rose on each leg in white and gold. She also wore crimson red high heeled shoes, with two golden ankle braclets on both her legs. She wore a full body corset, the brim near the breast line decorated in gold. The corset also had what appeared to be a tail, much like a man would have on his tuxedo. Her gloves were long and reached pass the elbow; they were also brimmed with gold.

She adorned a rather large neck piece, with a large emerald embedded upon it and finished putting her mascara and eyeliner. Finally she picked up her velvet cloak and pulled it over her shoulders. She did not want to gain attention from the masses, because of what she wore--many considered her attire to be unbefitting of a woman.

She went up to her horse, Rose. And road off to meet Siegfried.

_15 minutes later..._

Ivy arrived shortly after Siegfried.

Ivy laughed lightly at Siegfried's appearance. "A regular knight in shining armor, aren't you" Ivy stated, with sly smile on her face. She no longer had her hood on, and the same platinum hair, demonic mascara, and angelic lips were all plainly visible.

"And what can I say about your attire, are you someones muse" Siegfried began to smile brightly. Ivy was slghtly offended, but could'nt help but laugh at their little bickering.

"So where to, Sir knight" Ivy stated sarcastically.

"I have a feeling we'll find something in Germany." Siegfried stated, their horses began to trott along the road, people moving out the way as they did.

"Speaking of which you don't seem to be from around here?" Ivy looked at Siegfried and then at most of the people they passed by, Sigfried was the only blonde person there.

"I'm not from Italy, I'm from Germany. I came down here in hopes to avoid my responsiblity, then I met Gabrielo, he told me about the Cathedral, and how God could heal all wounds. So I stayed and became an acolyte." Siegfried stopped advancing, Ivy gaining a few paces, from the suddeness.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Gabrielo, I knew I forgot something..." Phantasy began to take up a charge and jumped onto one of the near by platforms neighing loudly. This caught the attention of an old familiar man, Gabrielo.

He began to make his way toward Siegfried, he held a large keg in his hands.Finally reaching Siegfried.

"Good...I thought you had run off without it." Gabrielo, gave the keg to Siegfried, making sure it not to drop.

"Now remember, use it twice every week, otherwise the pain will return." Gabrielo stated. Siegfried got off his stallion, facing his friend.

"Thank you...for everything Gabrielo." Siegfried hugged the old man who had become some what like a father figure for him.

"I'd gladly do it all again, I just wish I could go with you. But these old bones aren't what they use to be." Gabrielo gave Siegfried two kisses on the cheek, a tradition for Italians, finally parting ways for his good friend. Ivy had been watching from a far, and smiled at the sincerity of Siegfried. How can a man who had to her been through much still be so positive and caring for others. Perhaps some of this comradery gave her a glimps of hope, that perhaps things aren't so dire.

Siegfried had made his way to Ivy, and the two began their journey, to destroy Soul Edge.


	3. Attention!

**Authors Note:**

Due to some recent events I have decided not to continue this fic. But worry not for from the ashes an even greater epic shall rise. Recently I have been doing ALOT of research on the 1600's and early 1700's to get a feel of the Soul Calibur time. And I have learned a LOT. Such as the creation of the Great Wall was in that time as well as the Sengoku Period (Feudal Japan) and the Three great Shogunates, I learned that the New World has just been discovered, and that chocolate was just invented. As well as a whole lot more things that will benefit the fic. I have been practicing my languages, such as spanish, italian, German, French, Latin(my fav.), and Japanese(it's still pretty rough). Further more with the new leaked information, more info on Chronicles of the Sword, and new character bios, it seemed unfit were I wanted my story to go originally. But freet not a new better fic using all this material will be created, expect it sometime late September. I'll leave you with something to expect in the new fic.

Real Language use for example, In the fic Mitsurugi will be seen talking japanese, Siegfried will be talking German, Talim will speak spanish, etc.

Expect use of every single character ever in Soul Calibur to be used, like Bangoo, Heihachi, Link, Necrid, and Spawn.And more not seen in SC such as Warcrafts Arthas, And characters from Tekken. And some Cameo character appearances

Expect huge full scale war scenes.

Very detail fight scenes as well as a lot of interaction between character.

Some character will be seen in a new light, Yoshimitsu will have a darker personality and Mitsurugi will have a deeper sence of spirituality

Thats all for now. Thanks for the review's and even if you did'nt review but read the fic, I hope it was a good read. And of coarse thank you JadePhoenix for all the help.


End file.
